


something old, something new

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: clintucky fried chicken [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Closet Sex, Identity Porn, Kinda, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Clint Barton, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky and Clint pretend not to know eachother at Nat and Steve's wedding so they can have the authentic "hooking up with the groomsman" experience





	something old, something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> PRETTY MUCH WHAT IT SAYS ON THE TIN OK THIS IS JUST PORN
> 
> i blame the discord but also this was mostly me
> 
> find me on twitter or don't @_amamot
> 
> also please don't fuck random strangers on the sink without condoms kthxbye

It started from a silly phrase that Natasha said off-handedly during the wedding planning. She had just named Clint her “man of honor” and everyone knew that Bucky would be Steve’s best man.

“You’ll even be able to flirt with the hot groomsman.” She had said, squinting at the tablet that had the color scheme choices. ( _ no Steve. Not red white and blue.) _

Which of course Clint would be able to flirt with the hot groomsman, he was dating the hot groomsman. But the joke had snowballed into a ridiculous challenge, and now Clint was sipping expensive champagne while coyly looking at Bucky’s ass from across the room. They had even ‘introduced’ themselves to the other the previous night at the rehearsal dinner. About 90% of the guests knew they were together, but Clint was getting a slight thrill with their little game. 

Clint was so glad Natasha had put her foot down against blue suits, because Bucky looked so good in dark grey, with his red bowtie neatly fluffed with a matching rose. Tony’s tailor had worked magic on the fabric to fit and hug all of Bucky’s muscles. With a few glasses of bubbly in him, Clint was really appreciating the view. Based on how he raised his eyebrow when Bucky made brief eye contact from his spot by the bar, Clint didn’t look too bad either.

Halfway through dinner, Natasha and Steve got up to circulate and thank the guests, leaving empty seats between Bucky and Clint. When Bucky glanced over, he saw Clint taking a long pull from his beer bottle and shifted a bit in his seat. They had barely spoken all day, just exchanging niceties at the ceremony. The icy blue bow tie around his neck was a bit askew and his jacket was unbuttoned with the suspenders on display as he leaned back to drink. Bucky tried to maintain his composure eating while simultaneously sneaking his foot towards Clint under the tablecloth.

When the toes of their expensive dress shoes met, Clint looked over at Bucky and shamelessly raked his eyes over his body. He slowly stood up and put his napkin down, trailing his hand across the back of Bucky’s seat as he walked towards the bathroom. They were on the observation floor of the Empire State Building and the bathrooms were just as luxurious as the rest of the event space. Clint was adjusting his suit in the mirror when he saw Bucky hurriedly enter and close the door behind him. Bucky joined him in front of the mirror, smoothing his hair and meeting Clint’s eyes in the reflection.

“James, was it?”   
  
“Oh please, my friends call me Bucky.”

“Bucky. Well, how many times have you been told you look amazing tonight?” Clint stepped in front of Bucky, leaning against the sink counter. 

Bucky feigned nonchalance. “A few, I suppose. What’s the point of being in your friend’s wedding if you can’t look good enough to fuck a stranger?”

“Well. You do look good enough to fuck a stranger.”   
  
Bucky barely held down his laugh at the ridiculous line but quickly quieted as Clint pulled him into a kiss, flipping them so that Bucky was against the sinks. He moaned wantonly as Clint roughly ran his hands down his chest, untucking his shirt and ripping his pants open. 

“This what you wanted?” Clint said as he reached to stroke Bucky over his boxers. He had been half-hard most of the day, and was quickly getting fully erect. “Wanted a quick fuck and go back like nothing happened?”

Bucky pushed him off lightly in response and turned around so his ass was toward Clint and pulled Clint forward until he could feel the blond’s erection against him. After a moment of rutting on Bucky’s ass through their clothes, Clint pulled back and pushed Bucky’s pants and underwear down around his ankles in one motion. 

“Like what you see?” Bucky bent over onto the counter so that Clint could see that he was wearing a plug. 

He wagged his ass a bit until he heard a bottle uncapping and looked up to see Clint with his cock out and a small bottle of lube from his pocket. His pants were pulled just down to his mid thigh and his jacket was barely mussed. Their eyes met in the mirror as Clint stroked himself a few times to coat his cock and began to knead at Bucky’s cheeks. He played with the plug a bit before pulling it out completely and setting it aside. Bucky looked over his shoulder and tried to rock back more. 

“Your ass in these pants baby, you knew you were gonna be getting some huh?” Clint knew he had, but that was besides the point. “Gonna go back out there with my cum plugged in you still?”

“Fuck. Yes please.” Bucky gasped as Clint pushed himself in, shallowly thrusting without bottoming out.

“Think anyone noticed we left? Think they want to get speeches going yet?” Clint was pushing in further with each thrust. 

He pulled Bucky’s head up to look at them in the mirror as he finally bottomed out and began grinding against him. Bucky was clenching and releasing around him, moaning when Clint finally started nudging his prostate. Bucky watched his face in the mirror as he felt the drag of Clint’s head all the way to his rim before slamming back into his prostate.

“”Unng” Bucky whined, his knees buckling slightly and his arms braced against the counter. His metal hand was probably going to leave a permanent mark on the sink. 

Clint began snapping his hips at a brutal pace, his hands pulling back on Bucky’s shoulders as he fucked his prostate with abandon. He let one hand drift around Bucky’s waist and down to the brunette's neglected cock. A few rough strokes and Bucky was coming onto his hand and the counter. He fucked into Clint’s hand and clenched around his dick, Clint coming just a few thrusts later.

Bucky let his head hang between his braced arms and he felt Clint pull out and a dribble of cum from his ass. Clint swiped his thumb through the mess on his hole and chuckled. 

“Let’s not forget this.” He held up the plug before easing it back into Bucky. He washed his hands and zipped his pants back up. “See you out there.”

\----

Natasha only gave Clint an exasperated side-eye from where she was standing by Steve as they talked to guests. He sat down at the bridal table and went back to eating his dinner. Bucky sat down two seats away from him a moment later and returned to his meal, but was sheepishly grinning at his steak.

Both men gave their speech and the newlyweds cut the cake. They kept making brief eye contact with the other over cake and drinks. Steve had a flask of Thor’s mead that he had spiked Bucky’s drink with and Clint had been taking full advantage of the open bar. When the guests all gathered around the dance floor to watch Steve and Nat’s first dance, Bucky happened to position himself where he could run his hands over Clint’s hips in the crowd of people.

When the crowd was clapping for the happy couple, Bucky ran his hands over Clint’s backside and squeezed before slipping away into a nearby hallway. He had mentally mapped the entire floor they were on upon arrival, old habits die hard. He leaned against a door that he knew led to the closet where tables and chairs were stored. Anyone walking by would just think he was taking a breather from dancing and partying. With his eyes softly shut, he smirked when he heard shuffling footsteps coming towards him. 

“Couldn’t wait much longer huh sweetheart?” Clint purred into his ear, crowding him against the door.

“You’re the one runnin’ after me doll.” Bucky shot back, pulling the door open and tumbling inside.

The closet was dark and cramped but they found each other’s lips, nibbling and sucking softly for several minutes as their arousal grew and Clint backed Bucky into a wall. He rolled their hips together and pushed Bucky’s jacket off before following suit. Hands scrambled at each other’s buttons as their lips continued to push and pull, erections bumping through their clothes. The first scrape of clipped fingernails on Bucky’s chest made him moan and grind up against Clint more. 

“Think I can pick you up and watch you bounce?” Clint whispered as he kissed behind Bucky’s ear. Again, he knew he could, but it was the thrill of their little game.

Bucky responded by hitching one of his legs up into Clint’s hand. Clint pressed another kiss deep into Bucky’s lips before making quick work with both of their pants. He wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and stroked lazily for a few minutes, letting the slide of their sweat and precome slick the way. Clint’s other hand crept down to where the base of the plug stuck out of Bucky’s hole. He tapped on it a few times, sending vibrations up Bucky’s spine and making his cock twitch against Clint’s. 

“Mm love that you were out there all full of me. Made it hard to focus on much else.” Clint pulled the plug out easily, still slick from their earlier romp. 

He crouched down to set the plug aside and rummaged in his jacket for the lube. Clint poured a bit on his fingers and circled Bucky’s rim with them to tease him. He pushed two fingers in easily and slowly dragged them through Bucky.

“Don’t-Fuck.” Bucky squirmed and got his leg hitched up again. “I thought you wanted to watch me bounce on your dick?”

“I do. I like watching you whine from my fingers too, could get used to this.” 

Clint grinned even though they could barely see each other in the dark. He pulled his fingers out anyway and pulled Bucky’s leg up onto his forearm. Bucky leaned back into the wall as Clint lifted his other leg up and jostled around a bit to get his cock lined up. Eventually, Bucky relaxed his thighs around Clint’s waist and felt himself get pulled down by gravity and stretched around Clint. Both men gasped as Bucky settled fully seated on Clint, the angle making both of them need more. 

Between Bucky’s thighs and Clint’s arms moving in sync to work up a rhythm, they quickly had Bucky bouncing and moaning as the closet was filled with the sound of slick flesh slapping together. Clint widened his stance to get a deeper angle and Bucky’s hands flew to wrap around the sandy hair. His head threw back against the wall and he let himself be fucked recklessly. His cock was slapping against his stomach with every thrust that Clint hammered into his prostate. A bruising kiss onto Bucky’s throat and he was coming untouched onto both their stomachs. His vision whited out as he squeezed his eyes shut and rode out his orgasm, feeling Clint release into him and settle into just holding him up. 

Bucky gingerly put one of his feet down and felt Clint’s softening cock pull out of him. His legs were wobbly as Clint gently set him down and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Fuck babe. Buck we gotta do this again.” Clint sounded out of breath as he gently smoothed his hands over Bucky’s chest. “That was so hot.”   
  
“Well who else of our friends will be getting married soon?”

Clint just laughed and started re-dressing. He held up the plug with a raised eyebrow. “You want this back in?”   
  
Bucky’s spent cock somehow gave a twitch of interest. “Hmm.” He stepped into Clint’s space and closed his fingers around the plug. “How about I keep it in and later you can taste all your cum inside me?”   
  
“Fuck, Bucky.” Clint groaned. “How much longer is this reception?”


End file.
